<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sniopets by Starchild (Artemiskie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491890">Sniopets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemiskie/pseuds/Starchild'>Starchild (Artemiskie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemiskie/pseuds/Starchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sniopets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember when we were 3.</p><p>We didnt care for the world,</p><p>Only our laughs and smiles defined us.</p><p>I remember when the first snow fell, and my hand reached out to a plant only for it to blacken to ash.</p><p>I remember when eyes turned away, when fear overtook them and kept them at bay.</p><p>I remember the light that shielded me from the darkness, igniting the way.</p><p>We were the scum of society, one with a terrible gift and one who is giftless. Two people cursed by the Gods.</p><p>It was snowing that day when your hand touched the plant I had corrupted, impossible is what people will say. For the plant had found another way. </p><p>I remember faces, one of awe and the other of horror. I remember the words I dont want to hear, for it shattered everything I hold dear. </p><p>I remember when people whisper, and things became clearer. I, with the gift of death. He, with the gift of life.</p><p>We were scums of society but one rose up higher and the other fell down deeper.</p><p>I remember once, how the light was blinding and pulled me back up my feet.</p><p>I remember once, a promise that you never kept, the light became brighter while I, engulfed by the madness.</p><p>I remember once when we were only merely age 3,</p><p>When we didn't care for the world and only our laughs and smiles defined us. </p><p>I remember once, the string of promises you made only for it to be severed and tossed away, When the snow started to fade. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>